Unfaithful
by NessylovesWho
Summary: Y por fin, tras un año, aquí está el final del que probablemente sea mi último fic. Y al igual que su título, "Hasta Siempre".
1. La boda

**Disclaimer.** Ya lo sabéis todas nop?, todo la trama de la serie original, los personajes y demás de la serie House Md, le pertenece a la cadena Fox y a David Shore por supuesto, digamos que yo sólo aporto la idea vale?, algo más la canción es de Rihanna y se llama "Unfaithful"jejeje.

**Dedicatoria:** Bien esta va para _**Ninfa**_ que ojalá no tare mucho en actualizar que me tiene medio mal por su ausencia ;), para _**Lis Black**_, que siempre se toma la molestia de escribir un review ¡gracias niña!, para _**Xuanny**_ que se luce en cada fic que hace, para _**Smilesfan **_que opinó de mi otro fic, para _**Ocean Lady **_que wow!, escribe genial, y para _**AniBennet **_grax niña por leer mis otros fics, creo que te diste cuenta que soy más Huddy que Hameron y tu eres Hameron, pero como soy abierta, te prometo un fic Hameron especial para ti ;), y para toda la gente que escribe en esta Pág.

**Unfaithful **

_¿Y que se hace cuando se siente miedo?, cuando las cosas se nublan y de pronto te encuentras entre tus sentimientos y lo "correcto", lo "normal", lo "bueno", hay tantas ópticas para el amor, tantas opiniones que se pelean por ser la correcta, por ser las auténticas, las mejor vistas por las personas... y como duele cuando simplemente tus acciones no cumplen las expectativas._

_Todo en su vida había comenzado cuando ella decidió que todo estaba listo para tomar la decisión apropiada, cuando la soledad fue mucha y la necesidad demasiada cuando el amor que él le profesaba ya era obvio, y cuando los ojos de todos se posaron en ambos, era el preciso momento para decir simplemente: Sí._

-Lisa!, me haces tan feliz, no puedo creerlo- dijo James conmocionado.

-Sí, yo también lo estoy- dijo Cuddy fingiendo estar convencida.

-Ni te imaginas lo feliz que te voy a hacer, lo mucho que vamos a compartir¡Oh Lisa!, júrame que no me estás engañando.

_No, no lo hacía, pero tal vez si lo pensaba, quizá verdaderamente no quería, sólo quizá su destino estuviese en otra parte, detrás de una puerta, dibujado en un sueño, o fielmente retratado en su presente._

-¡Lisa, Lisa! Me oyes?- preguntó Wilson animoso

-Ah!, claro James, sólo que pensaba en lo felices que vamos a ser- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ye verás, ya verás..., espera que lo sepa House!!, va estar tan feliz por mí, él sabe lo mucho que esperaba este momento.

-James!, espera creo que no debemos acelerarnos, hay trabajo, hay tiempo para todo!

-Pero, Lisa!, hemos esperado tanto tiempo, que creo que ya no podemos darnos el lujo de pensarlo más.

-Tienes razón, disculpa si frené tus emociones

-No Lisa, yo sé que a veces asusta, pero vamos a ser tan felices!

_Y es ahí cuando las palabras ya no concuerdan, cuando las cosas se descomponen y todo se torna contrario, "cuando la magia del momento se acaba", no era posible que no se sintiera feliz, y demonios!, esa culpabilidad que no la dejaba tranquila, que no dejaba de agobiarla, que le procuraba un escalofrío constante y unos nervios impertinentes de echar todo a perder... miedo._

------------------------------

-House!, House!!, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!!!!!

-Jimmy te ganaste la lotería?, vas a compartir cierto???

-Greg, House!!!, dijo que sí!!!, ella por fin me dio el sí!, me caso House dentro de poco me caso!!!!!

-De nuevo??, con ... Cuddy cierto?

-Sí, es increíble, soy tan feliz! Y tú, vas a ser el padrino!!

_Las palabras duelen, cuando llegan en el peor momento, cuando te sientes frágil, en esos momentos en los que al parecer el mundo se viene abajo, y entonces surge la duda, los celos, la desesperación, y los porqués brotan de la mente como las flores en primavera, y te sientes culpable, por todo el tiempo que perdiste, por ser cobarde, o demasiado orgullosos como para decir un simple "Lisa te amo", lleno de tantos significados._

_El día de su boda finalmente llegó, nada más conmovedor, un Wilson animoso con la cara de tipo enamorado más obvia que se pudo haber visto, con una Cuddy no muy convencida, un House desolado y un público que percibía perfectamente todo aquello, el amor fingido, las esperanzas rotas, y sobretodo las miradas entre los dos, definitivamente Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House no estaban de acuerdo con esa boda._

_Es mentira, es un sueño que de pronto se torna pesadilla, y dentro de ti mismo suplicas su fin inmediato; la boda se prolongó demasiado, era tétrico ver el vals, Wilson deslizaba a Lisa sobre la pista como si fuese una muñeca descompuesta que extrañamente sonreía._

-Bien. Y ahora el padrino!, Jimmy déjame bailar con la afortunada novia!!!-dijo House

Wilson le entregó a Cuddy no sin antes sonreír y decir un tierno "Aquí tienes".

-Cuddy, Cuddy, vaya error has cometido-dijo House susurrando en su oído

-No entiendo- contestó Lisa fingiendo una sonrisa más.

-¿Porqué te casaste con Wilson?- preguntó House mientras intentaba danzar

-Por que lo amo, y él me ama, la gente que se ama debe estar junta.

-Entonces por que estás con él y no conmigo?

-House, no bromees no es el mejor momento, es la boda de tu mejor amigo y...

-Lisa, te amo.

_Sorpresa!!, y entonces te odias a ti mismo por no ser paciente, y odias a esa persona causante de todas tus heridas¿porqué simplemente no lo dijo antes¿porqué justo en el día en que se condenaba a si misma a perderlo por siempre?_

-Demasiado tarde diría yo- contestó Cuddy

-Demasiado tarde- finalizó House, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un absurdo Felicidades, procurando ser escuchado por todos.

_Cuddy caminó rumbo a Wilson, pero antes compartió una mirada con House, una mirada que no denotaba enfado, sino que pedía desesperadamente un rescate, una salida. Nadie quiere herir a nadie, pero mucho menos herirse a sí mismo, aquella noche de bodas, House se dio cuenta que detrás de ese "Demasiado tarde", se escondía un "Te espero por siempre"._

**_Continuará_ **

_Nota: _Bien, espero le guste esta primera parte, y miren que sus reviews me van a súper animar a continuar pronto, por si las dudas alguien no sabe que es Unfaithful significa "Infiel", así que ustedes imaginen el resto. Para las fans de Wilson, descuiden!, no lo voy a hacer sufrir mucho jejeje, besitos!!!!!!

(ya saben, ahora pulsen mi botón favorito _Submit Review, go!!!)_


	2. Sin palabras

Hey, normalmente yo no le veía futuro, alguno a esta historia, de hecho planeaba borrarla pero, me ha venido mi ¡atacazo artístico! Jajaja y ni modo de no tomarlo en cuenta.

Mil gracias a las personas que leyeron este fic. Fue un gesto lindo, y más a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, para ellas esta segunda parte.

Unfaithful Capitulo 2: "Sin palabras" 

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Lisa Cuddy y James Wilson habían decidido unir sus vidas. La boda había sido de ese tipo de hechos que dejan mucho que hablar, pero sobretodo, de esa clase de momentos que aún dejan secuelas en el aire, partes que se desintegran de la misma historia y no le permiten llegar a un final "feliz".

Sin lugar a dudas habría sido la boda perfecta, para la pareja perfecta, la luna de miel perfecta, con un viaje perfecto al perfecto París. Pero éste no había sido el caso. Todo aquel que asistió a esa boda lo sabía, aquello parecía ser una farsa.

-Buenos días preciosa- saludó Wilson a la mujer que dormía a su lado- creo que ya es hora de que no levantemos. No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día como Lisa Wilson en el hospital.

-Eh... no por supuesto que no- dijo ella bostezando.

Aquella escena era el saludo de siempre entre los Wilson, un beso fugaz por ahí, otro por allá, quizá esa era la única variante en la fórmula de diario en sus vidas, cosa sorprendente si te tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que sólo tenían dos meses de casados.

No está de más decir que James Wilson se desvivía por que a ella no le molestara nada, hacia todo lo posible por que sonriera todo el tiempo. pero tal vez el amor de él no era suficiente para ambos.

Se arreglaron para salir y así lo hicieron, aunque el recorrido rumbo al hospital había sido silencioso, sólo con algunas cuantas acotaciones como "ésa tienda no estaba ahí". Pero al fin llegaron. Todo el PPTH esperaba por ellos, era como una cuenta regresiva entre los segundos que transcurrían para la llegada de ellos, algunos hasta pensaban que anunciarían el embarazo de la doctora Cuddy.

Cuando entraron por la puerta sosteniéndose por los brazos, se pudo haber pensado que eran un matrimonio de lo más feliz, pero aquello sólo era la envoltura de la realidad que estaba ante los ojos de todos aquellos que los recibieron.

Ella busco discretamente el par de ojos azules entre el comité de bienvenida. No estaban. Entonces simplemente se despidió de Wilson con un "Nos vemos a las once cariño" y marchó a su oficina.

La primera sorpresa que se llevó fue que el cristal grabado donde antes se leía _"Lisa Cuddy MD" _ahora decía _"Lisa Wilson MD" _ se detuvo unos instantes a mirar el letrero hasta que una voz habló a su oído.

-Definitivamente lo Wilson no te queda.

- ¿Tú crees?

-Si no fuera así no te lo diría, pero ya sabes que me gusta ir por ahí recordándole a la gente algunas obviedades.

-A veces ni yo misma creo que esto sea cierto- dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

Él la siguió

-¿Piensas entonces que esto es una clase de sueño? No digas tonterías, tú no te querías casar con él. Y lo sabes- sentenció él acercándosele por la espalda.

-Te equivocas, amo a James y por ello estamos juntos.

-A mí no tienes que venderme esa mentira, no me la creo. Por que aunque no lo quieras te conozco. Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, sólo que ahora llevas una sortija.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Acaso fue mi culpa que tú nunca ...?- ella se detuvo- olvídalo House, si no tienes aún un caso, vete a pasar clínica.

-Tal vez tienes razón, y no fue tu culpa, pero el hecho de que te hayas casado sin la "romántica ilusión" de las novias, eso aunque lo niegues fue tu culpa, y de nadie más.

House avanzó hacia la salida, y cuando tuvo la mano en la perilla de la puerta le dijo:

- Me voy, hay un tío que tiene unos dolores en la pierna, suerte y es un infarto, de ser así vengo y te busco.

Lisa miró hacia el piso, habiendo comprendido la indirecta, él seguía ahí esperando el contraataque.

-¡Claro!, aquí estaré esperando. Y antes de que te vayas... ¿sabes? A mí tampoco me gusta el letrero de la puerta.

House la miró sorprendido, pero también comprendió la indirecta.

---------------------------------------------------------------

¿¿Reviews??


	3. Lo Sabías

De nuevo... y no me canso de decirlo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, que va dedicada a cada una de las personas que me han dejado un review. De todo corazón ¡gracias!. Un capítulo muy pequeño pero ojalá os guste. Notita: Las letras cursivas: Cuddy´s POV

**Unfaithful**

_**Capítulo 3 "Lo sabías"**_

" _Aquí estoy de nuevo, recordando, esperando... son tantas cosas las que me vienen a la mente... ojalá llegue el día en que esto no vuelva a repetirse"._

Desde el encuentro en su despacho, Cuddy y House habían hecho todo lo posible por no verse en el hospital, sabían que en su plática anterior habían dejado unos cuantos "tal vez.." en el aire, y ambos sentían que aquellas palabras podían ser peligrosas, más si su efecto se notaba cuando estaban juntos.

Ella se atormentaba día con día por no tener las suficientes fuerzas para sacar por completo a House de su cabeza, pero aquello lo venía intentando desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, sin tener resultados realmente palpables. House pensaba y pensaba, pero no había una explicación lógica para ese misterio, se sentía un tanto nervioso por que auque no lo demostrara, James Wilson era importante en su vida. Quería odiarla, culparla de todo eso, pero había algo en que no le permitía hacerlo.

Pero ambos sabían que no podían evitarse todo el tiempo, y que tarde o temprano las sonrisas de autosatisfacción se les vendrían al suelo, que la gente se daría cuenta... la sola idea daba miedo.

Aún así, todo marchaba igual, Wilson seguía tan enamorado como siempre, pero ahora ciertamente él mismo se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba pero fingía no saberlo, "es mejor no pensar", se decía a sí mismo. No pensar en que tal vez su matrimonio era una completa mentira, y que la actitud distante de Cuddy era algo más que "depresión post matrimonio", pero era difícil hacerlo, más cuando habían pasado ya 6 meses desde su boda.

"_Sabías que no podía evitarte, sabías que en cualquier momento iría a buscarte, por que te necesito, por que te quiero... y por otros miles de porqués.. sabías que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo._

_Sabías que llegaría el momento en que fuera a tu casa, llamara a la puerta para simplemente verte, para charlar un rato, aunque fuese sólo silencio el que saliera de nuestros labios. Sólo nuestras miradas compartiendo un momento._

_Sabías que tarde o temprano ocurriría, por que te amo. Lo sabías. Y no hiciste nada por evitarlo, me dejaste cometer el mismo error todas estas veces, usar el mismo pretexto de siempre para huir un rato y liberar mis ideas, mis culpas. Sabías que significaba engañarlo, herirlo... y aún así estoy aquí, otra vez, llamando a la puerta, esperando que abras, pero no lo haces, creo que mi culpabilidad te ha alcanzado"._

¡RING!

-¿Lisa? Hola cariño, supongo que sigues, encerrada en tu oficina, sólo quería escucharte, lo siento- dijo él

- Descuida James, voy para la casa- dijo ella mientras arrancaba el auto.

-Que bien, te espero... es una suerte que hoy no tengas tanto papeleo, bueno nos vemos.

-¡No James!, no cuelgues de verdad necesito oír tu voz.

El auto se alejó, definitivamente aquel día House no iba a abrir la puerta.

* * *

Fans de Wilson... ¡no me maten! Yo también lo amo jejeje. Amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos, sobres con ántrax: Submit Review!!! 


	4. Más que miradas

Aquí el capítulo cuatro ¡gracias por estarlo leyendo!. Perdón por tardar tanto... admito que esperaba un review más Jeje. Lo lamento.

Nota: letra cursiva: Wilson´s POV

**Unfaithful**

"Más que miradas" 

_¿Qué por que eres así?... yo no lo sé. Y me he encargado de no tratar siquiera de investigarlo. No me importa, yo sólo sé que te amo de la manera más tonta, y más absurda posible, sólo sé que quedo como un perfecto idiota cada vez que me llamas y dices:_

_Lo siento hoy llego tarde cariño._

_Y me cuesta trabajo creer que a veces yo mismo me lo creo._

El tiempo corre y es imposible de detener... los meses pasan y dejan tras de sí tantas cosas vagando entre el aire. Desde la última vez que Greg House y Lisa Wilson se habían visto, ya habían transcurrido más de 3 meses, en total, casi 9 meses después de la boda.

Y existía un motivo muy grande por el cual ya no se frecuentaban, cada vez que ese recuerdo llegaba a la mente de Lisa, tiraba lo que trajera en manos, o se ponía a temblar de arriba a abajo.

Aún recordaba que en aquella última cita... habían compartido más que silencio, todo había comenzado con un beso y había terminado en la prueba tangible del engaño que le jugaban a su mejor amigo. Si tan sólo se hubiera terminado todo en eso, si no hubiera conllevado a todo lo que había pasado en esos meses... tal vez House y Lisa se seguirían viendo. Pero ahora era imposible.

-¡Voy a ser padre!

Ese fue el inicio de esta parte de la historia, cuando un Wilson emocionado en demasía agitaba en el aire una prueba de embarazo que marcaba positivo, la prueba que confirmaba que por fin, Lisa Wilson estaba esperando un bebé.

Y aunque de esto ya hacían exactamente tres meses, aún se podía escuchar el eco emocionado de la voz del futuro padre por los vacíos pasillos del PPTH.

"Soy feliz, no puedo negártelo... pero tampoco puedo mentirte en las cosas que me resultan ciertamente extrañas, de pronto ya no sales, de pronto todo se arregla, no creo que sea un cambio necesariamente bueno. Pero aunque sea mentira, continúa...

_Miénteme, no importa. Sólo hazlo... y procura cuando duermes seguir viviendo la mentira, y no decir otros nombres entre sueños."_

-¿James, pasa algo? te noto algo serio-dijo ella incorporándose de la cama.

-No es sólo que no he dormido bien, será mejor que tome una ducha, para reanimarme un poco.

-Claro, y ya sabe sabes que hoy a las doce hay cita con el ginecólogo.

-Nunca lo olvidaría, cariño. Nunca.

Sonrisas, alegría... cuando nació el bebé fue todo un acontecimiento, nadie faltó el día en que la familia Wilson arribó al hospital por primera vez, nadie incluso estaban ahí el par de ojos azules que siempre faltaba a esa clase de comités... ahí estaba para decir un "Felicidades, supongo. Ahora tienes que mantener un crío ¿eh?", para sonreír... para inventarse un abrazo.

Pero sobretodo para convencerse a sí mismo que aquel niño no tenía nada que ver con él, House sabía que ese niño podría ser su hijo, pero más que importarle le preocupaba, le atemorizaba la idea de que Wilson notara que la única diferencia entre el niño que sostenía en sus brazos y Greg House, era el apellido.

Así como pasaron los meses, pasaron los años... uno, dos, tres. Y todo seguía igual, aunque los Wilson habían intentado ya por un buen tiempo concebir otro niño, no había sido posible, no aún.

¿Qué si Lisa Wilson y Gregory House se volvieron a ver?, probablemente sí, pero sólo en el trabajo. Las visitas se habían terminado desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Lisa abrió un sobre y descubrió que efectivamente su bebé era hijo de House.

Pero ahora lo único que importaba era Wilson, y aunque no lo amara fingía tan bien, que incluso él creía que de verdad era cierto.

Sin embargo Lisa no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que no se había embarazado de nuevo, hasta ese día, en que Wilson llegó a casa, con una expresión de miedo en la cara, de enfado... incluso de tristeza.

Hasta ese día Lisa supo que la verdad siempre sale a la luz, hasta ese día en que James llegó y le dijo:

-¿Recuerdas Lisa, que hace un año cuando intentamos tener otro bebé, y fracasamos, me pediste que fuera al médico?

-Claro, pero, ¿qué pasa? Todo está bien ¿cierto?- contestó ella

-No Lisa, nada está bien. ¿Sabes? El médico me ha dicho que soy infértil, y lo sorprendente es quesiempre lo he sido.

Lágrimas, de la risa no quedaba nada. Ni el eco, pero, ¡por favor que alguien hablara!

Que alguien dijera, que nada de aquello había sido para herirlo, que estaba arrepentida, que tenía miedo...

" Confusión... ojalá siempre tuvieras todas las respuestas Lisa".

--------------------------

¡¡Y ahora empieza la cuenta regresiva para el capitulo final!! Mil gracias otra vez a los que siguen la historia, pero quiero pedirles un último favor... he preparado dos finales, uno Huddy, y uno Wilddy ¿como queréis que termine la historia?

Un beso para todos de Nessy.


	5. Hasta Siempre

**Unfaithful**

Por fin, esto llega a su final, entre una de las mayores confusiones que he tenido que afrontar en mi vida, ojalá no suene tan exagerado.

También es momento de dar un definitivo GRACIAS a quienes desde hace un año, cuando nació esta historia, se dedicaron a alentarme para seguirla escribiendo. Sería malvado de mi parte no citarlos¿cierto?, entonces desde el principio, toda mi gratitud a _**Ocean Lady, Aleera, satine011288, a Rowen de la H que se ha convertido en no sólo una lectora sino también una gran amiga, a Cyn, rasaaabe, aCaae, a kmi17, a Sandra Snape, Ak1sA, a mery, a la siempre fiel LisBlack next MD, al Captain Jack Sparrow, Ireth Isilra, y finalmente a Tejiendoalas. **_Y a todas las personitas que leyeron y permanecieron en el anonimato, también. Espero sinceramente que les guste, a mi no me convence, y espero sus reviews, sus gritos y sus quejas, ya saben que eso alimenta mi fantasía.

_Dedicado especialmente a LA que ha sido la inspiración vacía que he encontrado para terminar esta historia, a mi hermana y a Aureliano por siempre._

Ahora si...

_**Capítulo 5 **_

_**Hasta Siempre **_

No, es falso. No se encuentra consuelo en medio de fantasías, no puedes cerrar los ojos y fingir que el problema no existe, que es una mentira. No, ahora nadie engaña a nadie.

Tal vez ahí estaba su consuelo, en la certeza de saber que ahora ya no tenía que fingir, aunque hubiera un huracán esperándola afuera, mientras tanto se aferraba a lo único que la mantenía a flote: su hijo.

A la única persona a la que había logrado mantener a salvo en el tumulto provocado con el fracaso de la mentira descubierta, al que había logrado silenciar con una sonrisa y el más falso "todo esta bien" que sus labios podían articular, y mientras lo abrazaba, sin ningún pretexto aparente, se sentía segura. Él era lo único que la mantenía unida al mundo.

El día que James se fue, tuvo que afrontar el primero de los muchos problemas que se le avecinaban, explicarle a Dylan por qué papá se había marchado no había sido fácil, sin embargo desde aquel día en que comenzó con las mentiras, Lisa se había prometido nunca engañar a su hijo. Así que cuando llegó el momento de contestar las preguntas que vagaban en el aire, no le dijo mentiras, le explicó de la manera más simple que había encontrado, que ella y James tenían un problema.

Pero no pudo sucumbir ante las pequeñas lágrimas del niño y acabó diciéndole que "todo estaba bien", aunque ella supiera que aquello era mentir.

¿Pero, de qué forma hubiera podido responderle?, cuando ella se repetía a sí misma que todo estaba bien, aunque James se había ido, aunque House no la miraba a los ojos cuando ella buscaba respuestas.

Está de más decir que para James Wilson tampoco había resultado fácil asimilar la realidad, ni ver como poco a poco, la felicidad que había atrapado entre sus dedos, se iba escapando entre las uniones de los mismos sin que pudiera hacer nada.

La primera vez que Lisa y James volvieron a encontrarse de frente, fue en el despacho de Lisa Wilson, la mujer que por todo ese tiempo había atrapado a _Lisa Cuddy _sometiéndola al rigor de un nuevo nombre, la mujer de la que ahora sólo quedaba un grabado en la puerta.

Y aunque era el momento que ambos habían estado esperando, e imaginando con una tensión asfixiante, ocurrió sin gritos, sin llantos... como si fuese una charla normal entre dos amigos que no se veían desde hacia tiempo. Y realmente eso eran, dos amigos que desde hacia tiempo no se veían como realmente eran, bajo la naturaleza propia de sus distintas personalidades; dos amigos que durante mucho tiempo habían estado escondidos usurpando lugares que nunca les pertenecieron, jugando a esconderse entre sombras y reflejos, bajo la visión de una felicidad que no requería más que de una sonrisa y un "te quiero" de vez en cuando.

Él llego con la firme intención de no pedir explicaciones, sólo de llegar a acuerdos que sabía perfectamente resultarían mas bien condenas. Ambos se dieron cuenta que esas explicaciones de las que procuraban huir, se habían hecho necesarias.

Ella le habló como nunca lo había hecho, con una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la vergüenza hasta el más sincero cariño que puede albergar un corazón, le habló de su mentira, de su tristeza. Y de la culpa que la perseguía desde el primer día en que había comenzado el juego de los engaños.

Le habló de él, de House, y de cómo ambos habían comenzado sigilosamente, y sin pretenderlo, la conjetura que podía haber sido la pieza perfecta en la felicidad farsa del matrimonio Wilson, y la carga más grande de conciencia que hubieran tenido, Dylan.

Y cuando no había más preguntas que pudiesen responder los argumentos de Lisa Cuddy, el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella la miró fijamente y le expuso sus propias circunstancias.

Si bien, James Wilson tenía más motivos de queja que de arrepentimiento, sí era culpable de haber sido el cómplice oculto de la mentira, de haber visto como día tras día le vendaba los ojos el engaño, convenciéndolo con un beso en la mejilla, de que las cosas estaban bien como estaban. Era culpable, y así se sentía, por que desde el inicio de su matrimonio sabía que la mujer con la que se casaba, no era ni sería nunca suya. Y aún así, había dicho con firmeza "Sí acepto".

Aquel día los minutos fueron más lentos, convirtiéndose en eternidades que parecían envueltas en el sonido sordo de la lluvia al caer. Cuando por fin, no tenían más qué decirse, cuando todo estaba "arreglado" y cuando cada uno había recogido su orgullo del suelo, para fingir un "nada ha pasado aquí", James tomó la perilla de la puerta para salir, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, volvió la cabeza para decir con la voz más débil y más decidida que había salido de su garganta un:

-No importa Lisa, siempre podemos volver a empezar, yo siempre te voy a estar esperando, a ti y a mi hijo.

Lisa permaneció por muchas horas encerrada en el despacho, sentada en la silla de siempre, haciéndose más pequeña poco a poco, hundiéndose en la confusión que la atormentaba de nuevo.

Cuando la tarde había inundado por completo el cielo llenándolo de los matices tibios del sol, y de pinceladas violetas en el horizonte, en el número 221B de la calle de siempre, sonaba distante la nota recurrente de un piano indescifrable.

Una música que expresaba tanto... que decía tanto, pero que a la vez dejaba la sensación de una impotencia tenaz ante lo desconocido de su letra. Era exquisitamente desesperante, tanto como el hombre del que surgía aquella magia.

El hombre sin códigos, sin léxicos, el hombre simple que se torna siempre confuso. El hombre que inexplicablemente se había convertido en el eje gestor de esta historia, cuando sin pensarlo había confesado un "te amo" en la boda de su mejor amigo a la persona menos indicada.

Gregory House era y sería por siempre un misterio.

Cuando House notó que era lo suficientemente oscuro afuera, se sentó en el sofá de siempre a pensar. A pensar en ella, en su Lisa. En la que se había convertido en Lisa Wilson, por pura resignación, por pura decepción, por el simple estrago de una espera que había dado frutos en el momento más tardío y más equivocado. Y la sintió de nuevo, la percibió en el aire que respiraba, la palpó entre las sombras, incluso la encontró escondida bajo la penumbra de la culpabilidad que lo acosaba. La vio otra vez ahí sentada a su lado, compartiendo una mirada más.

Está de más decir que Lisa Cuddy no estaba ahí.

Estaba lejos, naufragando entre las olas que la arrastraban a la misma problemática de siempre, aquello era como si el mundo diera vueltas describiendo siempre una misma trayectoria.

Hasta que el sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Lisa, soy James, sólo quiero decirte que me voy de New Jersey, salgo mañana en el vuelo de la noche, me marcho a Europa. Lisa, siempre te estaré esperando, te amo Lisa. Hasta siempre.

Y sin dejarla hablar colgó el teléfono, sin permitirle siquiera un suspiro, una lágrima, un sollozo, abandonándola en un estado de inconciencia vaporosa en la que las ideas salían de la cabeza formando nubes que vagaban perdidas en el aire.

La tarde siguiente, Lisa se encargó de preparar todo para una nueva vida, que había decidido construir al lado de su hijo.

Había decido tantas cosas que no llegaba por sí misma a recordar la conclusión de sus elaborados planes de vida. La duda la sorprendía al final de los pasillos, o en la esquina de los elevadores, ahí estaba acechándola.

Sin embargo en el fondo de su tembloroso corazón estaba la esperanza de que esta vez, las palabras que siempre se cansaba de esperar, llegaran, que la rescataran de su propio miedo y le devolvieran la fortaleza que siempre había poseído.

Cuando faltaba una hora para que el avión de James Wilson despegara, la duda que la había perseguido por todo ese día la asaltó de tal manera, que en cinco maletas metió lo indispensable para hacer un viaje rumbo a Europa al lado de su hijo y de James Wilson.

Cuando la apretujada ropa se encontraba lista en el interior de las maletas, sonó el timbre.

Era él, el hombre de las declaraciones tardías y las complicidades testarudas.

Era él, House, el que siempre sin decir una palabra la atrapaba en el eco de su música.

-No esperaba tu visita- dijo Lisa sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Créeme que yo tampoco la esperaba, pero ya ves... –contestó él.

-Pasa, siéntate. Está todo desordenado, disculpa pero como verás-dijo ella mirando las maletas- salgo de viaje.

-Te vas, con Wilson, supongo.

-Sí, lo he pensado y es lo más conveniente para mí y para Dylan.

-Claro, es lo más conveniente para pretextar tu cobardía.

-No te entiendo House

-A mí no tienes por que mentirme Lisa, nunca has tenido que hacerlo.

Ella le escondió la mirada, no quería verlo. No quería volver a la situación asfixiante de su duda permanente, de su soledad infinita en medio de sus propias decisiones.

-No, tienes razón, no vale la pena mentirte. Esta vez no hay nada que ocultar, me voy por que por fin he aceptado que lo nuestro no es nada, que siempre fue una mentira prefabricada por el peso de la tristeza y de la soledad. Me voy por que es el recurso más sencillo que he encontrado, simplemente me voy House y eso es todo.

Puede sonarte ridículo, pero yo aprenderé a vivir sin ti, tú sin mí... tal vez nos enviemos postales en Navidad por cortesía, tal vez un día le hable de ti a mi hijo, tal vez incluso llegue a mandarte una invitación para su cumpleaños, pero eso es definitivamente todo- Cuddy tomó aire y continuó- Ahora sal de mi casa, de mi vida... hazlo House y esta vez por siempre.

Pero Greg House no se movió del lugar donde estaba, miró profundamente a Lisa Cuddy y pudo ver que sus ojos expresaban todo lo contrario a lo que había dicho, y acercándose a ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos, la abrazó, de la manera más profunda, descifrándole una a una las partes de su historia, relatándole en ese lenguaje misterioso, su propia mezcla de sentimientos.

Y entonces por fin Lisa Cuddy encontró las conclusiones perdidas en lo hondo de su corazón.

Aquella noche James Wilson partió a Europa acompañado de la satisfacción de saber que no se había equivocado.

_**Cinco años después **_

El sol se alzaba con el resplandor dorado de siempre, dibujado entre nubes, estaba grabado en una hoja de papel que un chico de ocho años escaneaba en su computador.

Aquel simpático dibujo, iba acompañado de una carta que se había hecho costumbre.

_Querido Papá:_

_Tal vez aún sigas preguntándote por qué te llamo así, pero mamá no deja de hablarme de ti, por ello yo no he dejado de escribirte._

_Esta vez te escribo para invitarte a mi cumpleaños, sé que es difícil que vengas. Después de todo nos separa un __océano__ pero ojalá __encuentres__ espacio en tu agenda para venir._

_Mamá prometió que el pastel será de chocolate._

_Me he portado bien y todo eso, así que no te apures._

_Te quiere,__ Dylan._

Y mientras el chico daba el último clic para que su carta fuera enviada, sus padres entraron a la oficina donde estaba.

-Dylan, en un momento vienen por ti para llevarte al colegio, así que baja pronto que si no llegarás tarde- dijo Lisa

-Claro mami... ¡¡Adiós papá¡¡los quiero!!!

Y mientras el chico corría por el pasillo, acatando las órdenes de su madre, Lisa vio pasar ante sus ojos una ráfaga de recuerdos que tenían sonido de hojarasca, pero esta vez y desde hacia mucho tiempo no sentía aprehensión ante el recuerdo.

-¿Has notado lo bien que luce ahora todo?- le preguntó él

-Sí, lo he notado-respondió ella sonriendo y acercándose a él para darle un beso- ¿y sabes tú cuánto va a durar esta felicicidad?

-No, no lo sé. Tal vez si nos drogamos dura más, pero dime¿hasta cuando según tú?

-Hasta siempre- respondió ella sin vacilar.

Entonces se besaron. Y salieron finalmente de aquella oficina sin un preciso rumbo marcado en sus pasos, dejando tras de sí, una puerta donde ahora se leía, con claridad y realismo, sin farsas...

_**Lisa House MD.**_

-¿Sabes algo Lisa?-dijo Greg- es una suerte que Chase y Cameron tengan a su crío en el mismo colegio que el nuestro, sino resultaría más difícil deshacernos de el chico por las mañanas.

Lisa le sonrío, y lo tomó del brazo para perderse juntos en la continuidad infinita del pasillo y de la vida misma.

**Fin**

* * *

**De nuevo y hasta siempre... Gracias**


End file.
